1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a pipe (tube) for transporting high-viscosity materials, in particular concrete.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Mobile concrete pumps are frequently employed in the construction industry, wherein concrete is conveyed through transport pipes from a source location to an application location. The transport pipes are generally located on the mast arms of a distribution mast, wherein the movement of a terminal hose over a site to be concretized can be directed using remote control. Further, it is known to use stationary concrete pumps, in which transport pipes are laid along the ground from the source site to the site of application. Due to the abrasive characteristics of flowing liquid concrete, the transport pipe must be manufactured from an abrasion-resistant material. Conventionally steel pipes are used for this, of which inner surface has been hardened or coated with a abrasion-resistant material.